For example, in a liquid crystal display device among various display devices, an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, which are formed in each pixel region, is applied to liquid crystal to drive the liquid crystal, thereby adjusting an amount of light transmitted through a region between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to display an image.
A known problem with for example, a conventionally liquid crystal display device, is so-called a bright point defect (also referred to as a pixel defect), in which display luminance of the pixel is higher than desired luminance may be generated in a process of manufacturing liquid crystal display device. The bright point defects is caused, for example, by mixing a foreign matter between a pair of substrates in the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device, and an alignment of the liquid crystal is confused, or the pixel electrodes and the common electrode are short-circuited by the foreign matter.
A prior art discloses a method for correcting the bright spot defect that laser light is irradiated inside the glass substrate to form light reduction unit so as to cover a region where the bright spot defect is generated in plan view, in order to decrease an amount of transmitting light transmitted (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2017-151414).
However, when the light reduction unit is formed to cover the region where the bright point defect is generated, for example, in the case that the light reduction unit is formed by irradiating the translucent substrate with the laser beam while scanning the translucent substrate with the laser beam, distortion is generated in a region where a scanning direction is turned back in the translucent substrate, and the light may leak from the distortion.
The present disclosure is made in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide a display device in which degradation of display quality due to the bright point defect is prevented and a method for manufacturing a display device.